


To Battle Seas and Viruses

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Night in Front of TV [3]
Category: NCIS, The Last Ship
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Danger, Deadly Plague, Intrigue, M/M, Mystery, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony in his career has battled a lot, serial killers, bureaucracy, ninjas and much more. Only in the wake of the Director’s death - he is forced to battle the seas, viruses that could kill the world. Oh, and maybe even his heart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the expanded tale from TLBB: Night in Front of the TV - Chapter 18 Tom Chandler.
> 
> This story does deal with a mass pandemic with deadly results if that is a potential trigger please avoid.

**Prologue: A Change in Plans**

 

Vance looked pissed and Tony wasn't quite sure how he could be held responsible for that as he'd been on medical leave after LA. He'd gotten shot trying to defend the previous Director, who had been determined to have a last stand shootout. 

The fallout had seen a new Director, who had torn up the MCRT but not for the reasons Tony initially thought.

"This is not a punishment, Agent DiNozzo. I have looked up your record and frankly, your trust was severely abused by the previous Director. We don't want to lose you at the Agency but I need you to take the Agent Afloat position - If you're going to go up the ladder it is an important post. The chance to rest and fully recuperate is only a small part."

Tony let out a sigh of relief and let his posture show that. He spoke honestly. "That’s fine, Sir. And I appreciate you explaining that to me. I was wondering why I had been switched to the Nathan James at the last minute."

Vance answered him. "That I don't know, I was just on the phone with the SecNav trying to find out."

"Oh." Tony wanted to groan but knew it was unbecoming. "I had hoped there would be an obvious reason. As you mentioned, I am a little suspicious of last-minute order changes."

Vance snorted. "As you should be. All I could manage was to get you an interview with SecNav who apparently is willing to answer your questions."

Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Damn, because that isn't suspicious at all."

Vance shrugged, his previous anger willfully hidden back inside his mask. "I don't like it but I expect you back at Headquarters in sixteen weeks to discuss your new position."

Tony felt like he should have whiplash. He'd gone from thinking he was being sent away like a recalcitrant child to discussions about his future in a positive way. "I will be back, Director."

_ Sadly, that was one promise Tony would break but not through any fault of his own.  _

~*~

Tony was standing in the Pentagon, waiting for his meeting to take place. He'd been waved through by the Executive Assistant and told to stay in the antechamber of SecNav’s office. Tony's mind was racing with possibilities because the change in orders meant something. He just would’ve liked a heads-up on what. After all, he couldn't be as effective if he didn't know the reason for the change in orders. 

Davenport shook his hand. "Welcome, Agent DiNozzo. Have a seat."

"Thank you, Sir." Tony automatically replied. "I am grateful, if surprised, by the meeting."

Tony had found that in most circumstances being candid was the best way forward. He had just learned, unlike Gibbs, to be polite about it so as to keep friendlier relations with several people. 

"I am sure you are." Davenport chuckled. 

Tony had to ask. "Why the change in orders?" 

Davenport sighed. "It’s due to a fluid situation that is changing every day and even as we speak. I cannot brief you on the details but I need you to be extra vigilant on the ship. I set this meeting to make you see the importance of your goal."

“Is the Captain on the up?” Tony asked boldly as he was so not a fan of walking into a situation blindly. He’d done that once with Shepard and gotten burned spectacularly. Once bitten, twice shy and all that.

Davenport shook his head, understanding the agent’s question and he wanted to dispel that idea. “No, Tom Chandler is one of our best and brightest. He runs a tight ship.” He might not be able to clarify the situation but he didn't want his agent looking in the wrong places - that could be detrimental.

Tony figured he could be forgiven his look of confusion. “So you want me to stay frosty as there is a situation developing but you are not at liberty to say what it is.”

Davenport smirked as even with his obtuse answers DiNozzo had picked up on his exact request. “Exactly. Look, you are a smart man and a fantastic agent. Shepard put you in between a rock and a hard place and we both know that. Plus, when you get back we’re going to be talking about your new role. You’ve outgrown the MCRT and it is time for you to step from out of Gibbs’ shadow. Vance and I are in agreement about that much.”

Tony was powerless to say anything on top of that so he just shook hands with SecNav. “I thank you for your faith, Mister Secretary. I will see you in four months and I won’t let you down.”

Davenport watched the man go. “Godspeed.”

He hoped that he would be there when DiNozzo got back but he’d seen the projections of the viral outbreak and thought it overly optimistic. He knew the State Department had gotten their way with getting the two CDC scientists on board the Nathan James. He agreed with the mission to the Arctic because if this went sideways like he thought it might then at least he had one warship that would be ready to do battle.

Only he wasn’t sure what anyone could do against a virus that kills indiscriminately and that so far no one had been able to stop.

_ It would take a miracle - Davenport hoped the crew of the Nathan James was up to the task.  _

 


	2. 2: Shipped off!

**Episode 2: Shipped off**

 

Mike Slattery was the best XO in the fleet and as a reward for good service, he'd been offered his choice of assignments. He’d been tempted by the desk job in Miami but he couldn’t leave Tom alone right now. The man had just divorced his wife and was going to struggle with not being married. He knew his good friend could indeed survive without him but it was only a four-month tour and Mike figured he hadn’t been to the Arctic yet - he should cross that off his bucket list.

Only now he was thinking about the cold and the snow and the lack of anything but ice and water for miles around. It must have shown on his face as his old friend, and his Captain, reminded him. 

“You could still go to Miami.” Tom offered with a grin, knowing just why his old friend had accepted the post. He was more grateful than he could ever put into words and thankfully, both being Navy men, didn’t have to.

Mike shook his head and with a smirk added, “And miss out on all the snow?”

Tom noticed the grouchy scientists boarding his ship as well as his latest crew member, an agent afloat. “Ah. Our new recruits. Should be fun to see how the men react to an agent afloat.”

“What about the _charming_ Dr Scott and her creepy assistant?” Mike retorted. He found it interesting that Tom had noted the handsome guy before the pretty scientist. Huh. Maybe after his divorce, Tom had decided to indulge in other tastes now that DADT had been repealed.

In truth, Tom had not reacted all too well himself about either the scientists or the Agent Afloat. However when you are told by SecNav and SecDef not to make waves as this was with the President’s blessing - you learn to deal. Chandler had been informed that all three would be useful in the weeks to come. Of course, neither man chose to explain just how or why that might be.

Mike looked at the man coming up the gangway and this was a wolf-in-armani-clothes. He wasn’t naive, he knew how much looks could be deceiving. He’d gone over DiNozzo’s service record and it was interesting seeing the person behind the record. “He is a tough son of a bitch.” 

Tom grinned, just knowing that his XO had also looked into their newest crew member. Just in case, he had to tease. “He can shoot too, trained by LJ Gibbs himself.”

“No shit.” Mike’s intrigue grew, he cocked his head to the side as he considered their Agent Afloat. He had to explain his reasoning. “I just meant he survived the pneumonic plague.”

Tom’s appreciation was running a little more to the physical but he could now he was a free man. Still, he was not the type to let his emotions rule him. He had a boat to run and to do that he needed to know what the hell was going on. He hoped the guy had some answers for him but he wouldn’t know what unless he was proactive.  “We’ll invite him to dinner.”

Mike got a glint in his eye as he carefully teased his friend. “Should I come?”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Tom demanded. He didn’t blush, as that was not his style. They didn’t let shy retiring people captain naval warships.

Mike was the only one who could talk to him like that. And his old friend didn’t look cowed. “Just that you have a look like you want him to be dinner - or at least dessert _._ ”

Tom rolled his eyes although, tellingly, he didn’t deny it. “I want to know why he is on my ship. Plus why the hell I have Dr Scott and her friendly assistant, Quincy, taking over my cargo bay. It looks like something out of a sci-fi movie..”

Mike snorted. “That’s not all you want when it comes to DiNozzo. Admit it”

Tom groaned but knew when to give a little to keep a happy ship. "Let's not play matchmaker just yet, eh. We do have a ship to run."

Mike clapped his old friend on the back. "No promises, Captain. After all, happy captain, happy boat."

_Now he was going to see what he could find out about their scientist._

~*~

Tony had gotten the lay of the land very quickly with regard to the crew of the Nathan James. He’d left the meeting with SecNav with the duty roster and their personnel files. He was there for a reason and if there was a problem he wanted to get a feel for the people. The files told him that whatever the source of the mystery - it didn't lie with the crew. There were no red-flags or potential avenues for blackmail, at least not on paper.

So, for now, he was in the dark and winging it. At the top of the gangway was the big man himself.

Tony wanted to groan, as he was hot enough to give Tony a uniform kink.

“Welcome aboard.” The Captain greeted him cordially.

Tony nodded, in thanks, knowing that Captain might not have been so keen a while ago upon hearing of his imminent arrival. Still, Tony knew how to play nice with the locals. “Great to be here even if I am about to freeze.”

Chandler smirked and Tony sighed internally because the Navy man was hitting just about every one of his buttons. This could be a long tour of duty. He kept reminding himself that SecNav had promised him his pick of assignments and that meant, finally, he could ask for Hawaii. The warmth and the land of Magnum PI appealed to him.

“Join me in my quarters for dinner? 1900 hours.” The Captain requested.

Tony nodded, knowing that whilst phrased as a request, one did not turn down the Captain of his own ship. “Happily. I’ll go stow my gear then get settled. See you at 1900.”

~*~

Abby was the one calling him, and Tony sighed. The sad thing was they’d just got underway so he still had cell service much to his chagrin.

“Hey, Abby.” Tony greeted her sunnily.

“You left.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes, glad to be on a ship soon heading towards the Arctic. He definitely would not have to put up with her whining soon. They would enter a radio blackout soon enough. “No, Abby. I did as my boss, the Director ordered.”   
  
“He had no right to break up the team.” Abby insisted.

Tony could almost hear the pout, he frowned because he hadn’t realised she was this deluded. He tried to reason with her. “He had every right, Abs. He is the Director. ”   
  
“And you just let him.”

Tony groaned. “I followed an order from the boss like a normal person does.”

“What about the team? Timmy and Ziva? You are all gone and Gibbs is sad.”  
  
Tony huffed as this wasn’t a concern for him. She had such blinkers on for Gibbs it was stunning and he had more than enough daddy issues of his own. He couldn’t handle adding someone else’s on top of his own.

He decided to just end the call with a simple. “Sorry, I have to go, duty calls.”  
  
A klaxon that signified a change of shift was a perfect way to prove his need to go even if it wasn’t true for him.

~*~

Mike was already in the Captain’s boardroom and was snickering at Tom. His captain didn’t recognise it yet but he was smitten. He was acting the same way as he had before his first date with Darien. Mike did his best to be supportive in his own unique way. “Chill. It’s not like he can go anywhere - we’re not quite in the middle of the sea but we’re on the way.”

Tom just gave him a look as if to say you’re not funny. However, any further conversation was interrupted by the agent knocking on his door. “Agent DiNozzo, welcome.”

The man blushed. “Please, call me Tony.”

All three of them sat at the table as one of the mess crew delivered their meals. “So how do you like the sea so far?” Tom asked.

They’d both noticed their new agent stopping a few times during the course of the afternoon to gaze at the horizon with a contemplative look in his expression whenever he was on the deck.

Tony got a faraway glint as he tried to put into words what he was feeling. “It’s something else, she’s like the ultimate mistress.”

Mike and Tom both laughed as they would say something similar if asked about the sea.

Tom finally said. “We’ll make a seaman out of you yet.”  
  
Mike slapped him on the back. “We all love the sea but we know that if there is a fight, she will win every time.”

Tony found himself at a crossroads and took a gamble. “So I am going to be honest and say I have no clue why I am here. I was told to come here by SecNav but here is where it gets spooky.”

Mike groaned because there was an ill omen if ever he’d heard of. “We don’t like spooky. It upsets the running of a ship.”

Tom nodded, having similar superstitions and not to mention life experiences. “I’m with him, why?”

Tony shrugged as he had no idea how to answer but he did his best. “He told me I would be needed and I should stay observant. So why do I need to stay frosty for missile tests?” He didn’t bother to hide his confusion, he was hoping that by being transparent and honest, they might solve the mystery quicker.

Chandler had no idea but he resented the implication that SecNav thought there was a need for an Agent Afloat. “I don’t know. I run a tight ship.”

Tony nodded his agreement and moved quickly to alleviate that concern. “You do, and SecNav agrees. He wouldn’t tell me why I should be here. Just that it was on orders of the President that he wasn’t able to reveal the truth of the whole matter.”

Tom huffed but could hear an olive branch. “Well, that isn’t annoyingly vague. I also have two scientists I’m babysitting. They obviously expect trouble or I wouldn’t have the Naval warfare unit, not that they’ve told me. I think our scientists are into something a bit more important than looking at birds.”

Tony started to make his connections as he would normally. He asked a question but he was pretty sure of the answer he was going to get. “When did you get confirmation they were coming?”

“Four days ago.”

Tony pursed his lips. “Want to bet when my assignment was changed from the Seahawk to here?”

Slattery sighed and put his cutlery down. “Four days?”

“Got it in one.”

Captain Chandler just sighed. “Well, that can’t be good. So what do you say to dinner tomorrow and we can discuss any new theories? I assume you are going to quietly investigate the reasons I have scientists aboard.”

Tony nodded. “Got it in one.”

~*~

Tony never thought about the fact that the XO begged off joining their dinners after the first week, or that the man might have an ulterior motive. To be honest, he enjoyed the dinners and the conversations with the Captain. Tom knew how to handle a conversation and Tony hadn’t smiled and laughed quite like this for a long time.

“So, anything I should be aware of?” Tom asked him.

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Like you aren’t already aware of it?”

Chandler smirked. “You might surprise me.”

Tony’s mind went to a dirty place but he stayed professional. Just. “Well, your new Commander of your Naval Mountain Warfare unit is perhaps a little too close to the pretty comm officer.”

Tom snorted because he’d already clocked that one. It was quite cute that they thought they were being subtle. “If he isn’t then he hasn’t got the game his men brag about.”

Tony did laugh at that. “Agreed. Me, I think we’re in the Arctic and there is not a lot to do. I would rather people be finding a physical release then doing crazy shit.”

“Amen.”

Chandler opened his bottle of beer. “Captain’s privilege.”

Tony nodded his thanks and figured he could do conversation. “So why this assignment for you? ... I mean, your record suggests you should be able to pick your assignment.”

Tom preened a little, he was only human after all. “Thanks but you already can guess.”

Tony shrugged but didn’t apologise. “Hey, it’s the job. I notice that there was a wedding ring and now there isn’t but the tan line remains. It tells me you’ve been to the Middle East on your last posting or at least somewhere with a lot of sun. It tells me you were married but not who or why you’re not now. That’s up to you to share when you’re ready.”

Tom nodded. “I appreciate that and it’s a common tale. I saw the sea more than my ex-wife and she got tired of that.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tom raised his glass and that was the end of it.


	3. Tug on a Puzzle

**** Tony had not lost his ability to skulk - for lack of a better word. It was a vital skill for undercover agents as that was often how they got to find out the best information. He was doing that around some of the crew that just set his gut itching.  It wouldn’t be a problem as he had the captain’s permission to go where he pleased if it got him some answers. Captain Chandler had not liked the idea of a mystery on their hands because mysteries upset the smooth running of a ship.    
  
Tony was never good at letting a mystery go at the best of times. He had a doozy of one, which was a good thing. It helped him to focus on something other than the disintegration of all his closest relationships, or at least that was how it felt. No, that wasn’t strictly true. It was more he was now aware of his own behaviour and was trying more healthier friendships. The people from NCIS hadn’t called him since his banishment and he was working on being okay with that. He could say the distance had helped put a new perspective on things. 

I t just so happened that a warship in the Arctic ocean which, whilst being freezing, was a perfect place to start afresh. Tony had been no stranger to the notion, he’d done it several times in the past. He just thought he was done with it, having arrived at NCIS, but maybe this would be the last time. _ He lived in hope. _

Personally, Tony figured that whatever reason he was on board this ship it had something to do with the scientist pair that came on board at the same time as he did.  He might not be a scientist like Abby but he was well aware that the equipment being used was more for genetic analysis than just checking bird flights. After all, Abby had used similar machines for their forensics. 

The routine on the ship was standard, the ship crew would complete their missile tests and other routine drills. It was obvious that the Captain ruled a tight ship. Meanwhile, the scientists would be ferried onto the ice with the Naval Warfare unit. It was a lot of firepower to watch over simple birds  in Tony’s opinion . After all, you don’t send a two billion dollar warship to watch two scientists just looking at migratory patterns. You send warships after threats. So what was the link between the scientists, the birds, the navy and an unforeseen threat that SecNav was not authorised to talk to Tony about?

~*~

It was breakfast time in the mess and Tony figured he’d grab some food quickly before he started some paperwork. He ran into the XO who Tony was finding was a good man with a wicked sense of humour. So, in other words, they were becoming good friends. 

“You interested in Dr Scott?” Slattery asked, tongue-in-cheek. He’d noticed  Tony  kept staring at the scientist but he’d seen the way he’d been with his Captain so it would have to be something else. 

Tony rolled his eyes because  Mike knew exactly who Tony was interested in and it wasn’t the pretty scientist. In recent weeks it seemed his type had changed to naval captains - much to Tony’s surprise. He actually vocalised his feelings, knowing he could do with Slattery’s help.  “You know where my interest lies, or should I take your sudden non-appearance  at dinnertime  to mean you don’t like me, instead of part of your desire to play Yenta.”

Slattery snorted because that was why he liked DiNozzo - he was always a fan of straight speaking. “The only one who isn’t obvious is the Captain.”

Tony pouted  but sadly, Mike was right in his assessment . He kept reminding himself that Tom was just out of a divorce so was in  _ once bitten, twice shy _ mode. Tony could hardly blame him, he’d taken a long time to get over the fact Wendy had left him at the altar. “Don’t remind me.”

Slattery clapped him on the back. “Buck up and if all else fails, you could just make a move.”

Tony fought off a blush because, in his head, he was already making plans for doing just that. “Can we not talk about this in the middle of the Mess Hall? Actually. I have a better question - who is authorised to have communication equipment?”

“Comm Centre and authorised areas. Why?” Slattery asked, knowing that Tony was unlikely to ask the question without a reason.

Tony sighed but answered as he was right there. “Dr Scott has in her possession a sat phone, which I have heard her use. Odd - considering we’re supposed to be in radio silence,  wouldn’t you say? ”

Slattery rolled his eyes because in his mind there was no such thing as a coincidence.  He hated that they had secretive members now on the crew. In Tony’s case, he couldn’t help it because he was as much in the dark about his purpose for being there as the command crew were. Still, Mike knew he’d be reporting it to Tom soon enough.  “I’ll tell the Captain and no doubt he’ll demand answers from her.”

_ The trouble is sometimes the answers you seek are not the ones you want to find. _

~*~

The XO was spot on. Tom had gone down  to the cargo bay which had temporarily become a science lab to demand answers. He’d cleared the cargo bay with two quick growls and asked his Master Chief and Tony to keep guard on the door so that no one came in or out without his say so.

To begin with, he was getting the runaround which was a rare thing on his own boat and he was done playing. He was responsible for all the men and women on this boat and he wouldn’t let anyone jeopardize this.  

He picked up her precious samples. “I want answers or I swear to god these will be thrown overboard.”   
  
“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” She hissed. 

Tom was breathing hard with frustration and anger. “Doctor. What the hell is going on?”   
  
“The world is very sick, Captain. And I just might have the answer in those samples.” She explained. 

Tom frowned because he’d not heard any scuttlebutt to suggest that might be the case. “How sick? What is going on?” 

She stood up to her full height and gently teased the samples out of his hands. “It started in a village outside of Cairo. The virus was quick and deadly with nearly a perfect fatality rate. It was like nothing ever seen before. I convinced my superiors that just maybe the original strain was ancient and that was why we couldn’t fight it. This is why we’re in the Arctic. You’re here to support my efforts.”

“How sick?”    
  
“When we left it was at stage 1, random outbreaks in Africa and Europe. As of my last communication, we’re at stage 6, this is now a global pandemic. Eighty percent of the world is sick or dying and we have no cure yet ... I hope to engineer one from these samples.”

Tom suddenly understood why they had Tony. He would serve a dual purpose. He was an investigator so he could help with the investigation and, if the world was as bad as Dr Scott suggested, they might be in need of a good lawman or someone who could act in the role. As the crew were Naval, an Agent Afloat was a perfect role.    


His mind was racing with so many questions. “Can you make a cure here?”    
  
“This lab is woefully underequipped. It was meant for research, not the synthesis of a cure.”   


Tom sighed. “Can you?”    
  
“I would make do and mend if it was required.” Showing her tenacity and Tom could see her fire. She’d fought everyone for this chance. He was pissed about the secrecy but everything had just changed with her reveal. 

He banged on the door and it was released by the Master Chief. Tom smartly saluted his chief and then walked off. 

~*~

Tony had taken one look at  Tom as he left the cargo bay  and known something  major was wrong. Tony had dragged Tom back to his room. Tom was glad that he didn’t have duty until the second shift,  this had been extra-curricular so he’d picked two people he knew wouldn’t blab any details to help. He’d have loved to have Mike with him but he was on the bridge . He could admit that he needed time to pull himself together  but Tony wasn’t leaving him alone . There wasn’t a training manual for this. It seemed his agent afloat wouldn’t let him be reticent. 

“Talk to me, Captain.” DiNozzo all but demanded. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

So this was the interrogator, peeking through his agent afloat.  Tom tried to distract him, smiling his most charming grin. “You know the crew will talk if they see you dragging me to your quarters.”

Tony rolled his eyes because that was a weak response  and he expected better of the Captain . He only  _ wished _ he had dragged Tom to his quarters for fun times. “ _ Purlease _ . If they say anything I’ll hint that I finally got to have my wicked way with you. Besides, they don’t want to mix with me and you’re the Captain. Now talk.”

The two men had the most lonely ranks on board. The Captain had the highest rank and thus had few peers and Tony by being the agent afloat was the law enforcer.  It could lead to a quiet life as very few people chose to mix with you. In fact, it was Mike and the Master chief for Tony who didn’t seem to treat him like he was still suffering from the plague. 

“I know why we were sent here.” Tom finally whispered, breaking the fraught silence.  He had to break the news to one person at least. This was going to be an acid test. After all, if he couldn’t tell Tony - how was he going to break the news to the rest of the crew. Still, how did one break the news that the world was dying?  _ Christ, his kids. He needed to know if they were okay.  _

Tony raised an eyebrow as a question.  He could see whatever it was that Tom had learned was big. The turmoil was written on the man’s face but he knew that the only way to break a problem was to share it. “What is it, Captain?”

“I think you should call me Tom for this conversation. It’s that horrific,” the man confessed.

Tony sat down seeing just how devastated the man looked. This was a man who’d made war on behalf of the United States for years. If he was bewildered then there was nothing good that could come from this conversation.

“Spit it out.”  Tony said, bracing himself for whatever he was about to learn.

Tom used the same words that had been  used by Dr Scott toward him not thirty minutes before. “The world is sick, like pandemic levels.” 

Tony sighed, no stranger  to that phrase  thanks to his own run-in with the plague. “What stage? What’s the virus? And how many infected?”  He asked, needing more information before he’d say anything else. 

Tom raised an eyebrow but the calm reaction, whilst not expected, was appreciated. He needed to get his own thoughts in order to deal with new orders and staffing issues. “You’re calm.”

Tony was anything but, but he’d lived through exposure to a terrifying highly fatal plague once already. The biggest danger was fear and the quickest way to counteract fear was with information. He did explain to Tom. “I know something about it having survived a bout of Y-Pestis,  remember? ”

“How? You never said. Was it the antibiotics?” Tom asked, knowing that this virus  currently attacking the world  couldn’t be cured with such a thing.  There was apparently no antibiotic strong enough to cure this nasty virus.

Tony shook his head  because he’d not been lucky and he was trying not to flashback to that blue-light room . “Oh no,  it was a strain  engineered to be resistant. Revenge by a biologist. I’m just one of the lucky 15%.” 

Tony then groaned as the puzzle pieces started to fall together.  It was the virus, that was why he was here.  “SecNav knew. He all but implied there was something going on but he wasn’t allowed to say.”

“What gain is there in having us in the Arctic?” Chandler had to ask.  After all, he was a Naval Captain, not a scientist.

Tony shrugged but shared his suspicions. “The world  is surely  going to hell in a handbasket  and in record time . A virus won’t care about a country’s allegiances or enemies. It won’t care about race or creed - it will just kill indiscriminately. However, we’re in the Arctic for a reason. Dr Scott is not scouting on the ice for nothing.”

Chandler  sighed because as far as he could tell there was one small silver lining to all of this. Well, at least potentially. They just might have the holy grail in terms of the cure on board and that was quite a pressure to live up to . “Oh, I am more than aware. How do I fight the virus?”

Tony asked the only logical question. “So ... if you wanted to go to war - what would you do?”

“Seek orders.”

Tony smirked, knowing this would be the easiest advice he could give. “So - go get some orders.”

Tom chuckled because it was really was that simple. He’d been overthinking it, the situation so foreign and  it was  like nothing he’d ever been trained for. 

_ Tony really was a gift from up on high - he hoped he got a chance to thank SecNav in person. _

 


	4. It can always get worse

_ It was worse than they knew. _

To begin with, Tom kept the information to himself and Tony, and now he was briefing Mike. He wasn’t going to tell anyone else until he had more information or orders. As far as he was concerned, screw radio silence - he wanted a clue about what was going on, and an update to the threat board.

“Comms, get me a line to Command, now.”   
  
“Sir?”   
  
Tom had to smile at the careful way his comm officer was asking if he was sure he wanted to break radio silence. He was sure because the rules had changed and he needed to know friends from foe. 

After a minute his Comm officer looked at him in surprise. “There’s no answer, sir.”   
  
Tom kept his game face on, this was way higher stakes than poker and he was excellent at that too. “Keep trying.”   
  
Mike whispered. “Is it because of radio silence, maybe?”   
  
Tom shook his head, whispering back. “The phones ringing but no one’s picking up.”

“It’s reached that far?”    


Tom shrugged because he couldn’t stop thinking about his children. He wished he had all the answers but he didn’t. He looked to his Comm officer. “Get me a line to someone in DC. Fast.”   
  
His officer nodded but was pale. Tom didn’t have a stupid crew - he would know that something was wrong because they’d been no answer at Command. The point of Command was that in a crisis, or war footing, you would always get an answer. “Yes, Captain.”   
  
Tom sat in his chair and thought about so many things. He may have the means for a cure on board but not the facilities to manufacture the cure. What would they need? Would it be easy to find? How was the mainland? All these thoughts and more were bouncing around his skull. 

An hour later, his Comm officer, shot up. “Sir, I have an incoming transmission from the  _ President _ .”   
  
Tom was standing and taking the headset from his officer. “Put it on for me, please.”

Mike knew his job. “Clear the area. Let the Captain have some space.”

Tom could tell the minute the picture stabilised that it was inside the Presidential bunker, only it was not the President he expected. When he’d left she’d only been Speaker of the House.  

“I realise that I’m not the President you expected.”   
  
Tom still saluted his commander-in-chief. “We need to know how bad it is, Madam President. We have the potential for a cure but we don’t have the rules of engagement.”   
  
She coughed, and Tom knew what she wasn’t about to say, that she was infected too. “It is bad. We are overrun with the sick and no way to treat them. Lawlessness is at an all-time high. All we have is a dying populace and no friends, or enemies. The world is sick, so right now your only mission is to make that cure. The world needs it. I am having the coordinates of a secure lab sent to you. The intel is twenty-four hours old so you will need to send a reconnaissance team.”

Tom sighed because if the information could be out of date within a day - it hinted at horrific problems. “Foes of the US?”   
  
She shrugged. “This virus has taken everything. Democracy is crumbling as quickly as the virus is spreading. Russia fell within days, there are no governments anymore, Captain Chandler. Just sick and desperate people who are willing to do anything.”   


“Are there any communications getting back home?”   


Tom was hoping he’d have some positive news to tell the crew. Too bad that no one knew anything.

~*~   
  


Tom was standing on the bridge as it was where he did his best thinking. Still, it soon became apparent that the seas were back to operating on mercenary rules. Well, that was too bad for anyone who wanted to attack the Nathan James. There was no way Tom Chandler was going to allow it to stand. 

Lt Foster, the weapons officer shouted. “We have incoming.”   
  
“ID?” Tom demanded to know.

“It’s the Russians.”   


In Tom’s head, he heard the President’s words  _ you have no friends, no enemies.  _ Well, if the Russians weren’t friends then they were not going to be around long enough to see if they were a threat. “Fire the main gun.”   
“Sir?”   
  
Tom growled. “The Russians are no longer our friends. They are coming to do harm to our ship.”   
  
Well, it was a half truth - they were coming here for the virus strain. Tom was sure of it but it begged the question - how did the Russians know they here? With something worth attacking for?

The Comm officer shouted. “He is ordering an attack.”

Tom sneered. “Weapons free. Take them out. Now.”

The first chopper was making its final strafing run and the main gun on the deck cycled up to respond. The big calibre weapon shook the Nathan James top deck but it took the helicopter out. 

Tom knew, though, that the three helicopters were being staged out of somewhere. They had to find the ship and where it came from, there were no prisoners to question as his crew had shown why they had the highest efficiency rate of the naval attack destroyers. “Weapons lock on the other two?”    
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
“Fire.”

The situation was over within minutes but the shock and the ramifications of what had just occurred would be felt throughout the ship. They couldn’t wait to explain this too long. Tom had to tell his crew something. First, he wanted to brief Tony and Mike, as well as his Master Chief.    
  
“That was an engagement with the enemy. The world has changed while we have been in the Arctic and I will see a full assembly of the crew to explain in one hour.”

Tom then spoke softly. “Mike, get Tony and meet me in my cabin.”   
  
“Yes, Captain.”

 

~*~ 

  
Tony had been in his cosy office when the alarm sounded. He’d known it was the battle commencing style alarm and chose to stay out of the way. He heard the bang on the door. “Who is it?”   
  
“Slattery.” The door opened and he beckoned. “Come on, DiNozzo, the Cap wants to speak to you.”

Tony nodded and grabbed a pad to write notes. He had a feeling this meeting was going to be a doozy. He followed Mike to Tom’s quarters and noticed the furtive looks as they passed. He said nothing, guessing their recent engagement with the choppers had left many people with questions. 

Once the door was closed. “So how bad?”   
  
“End of the world dead. The President died. The Speaker of the House was sworn in and she was in the bunker but she looked sick.”   
  
Slattery frowned. “Surely there is a cure?”    
  
Tom shook his head. “Funny you should mention that. At the moment over 80% of the world has been diagnosed as being sick. The mainland is in chaos and fallen into a law of the jungle mentality.”

Mike frowned. “Our families?”    
  
Tom sighed and the struggle showed on his face. “I wish I knew. Communication is down, the mobile networks have stopped due to a lack of power.”   
  
Tony had let the words wash over him. He’d like to know what happened to the people at NCIS but he was pragmatic. They were on the streets day-in-day-out so they’d more than likely been infected. His lungs ached with phantom pain. He pushed it to the side - he needed his head in the game. “You said funny you should mention it.”   
  
Mike frowned. “What?”    
  
Tony didn’t let it go. “You said something at the start of your explanation. What do you mean?”

Tom looked at them both. “We have the potential strain aboard this ship to make a cure. At least that’s what Dr Scott believes. Only she does not have all the equipment ... and we can’t trust what we’ll find on the mainland.”   
  
Mike knew Tom too well. “You’re thinking we should stay out at sea.”   
  
Tom sighed because there was a huge decision looming in front of them. “The world has gone crazy, the governments internationally have fallen. The Russians are scrambling to find the cure.”   
  
Tony interjected at the moment because it bugged him. “And how did they know we had something worth attacking for?” 

Tom’s face darkened. “I don’t know but I would love for my ace investigator to find out.”   
  
Tony could have said many things at that moment. He could have made a comment about the little shiver at the possessive comment. He could have said he belonged to NCIS but he didn’t. The only response he did give was. “Aye, aye Captain.”   
  
“We have to break this to the crew. If we’re going to stay out at sea they need to know the risks.”   
  
Mike huffed. He was sure for some Captains it would very easily lead to mutiny but Tom’s crew was loyal to a fault for him. He had no doubt there would be crew members worrying sick, himself included, but if there was a chance of getting the cure he would stay out at sea for a year or more if it was needed.

“We need supplies and where the hell are we supposed to get them?”    
  
Tom shrugged because that was the sixty-four million dollar question. “There is no supply station this side of the Atlantic within distance.”   
  
Mike and he had worked together for so long he could guess where this was going. “You thinking Europe?”   
  
“There is a French refuelling station and if we’re cautious, we can make it on our fuel rations.”

Tony had to ask. “And what will we find when we get there?”    
  
Tom didn’t see the point in pulling his words. He was amongst friends - and out there he was going to have to be strength personified because that was his role. “Death and misery by all accounts but for surveillance and intel we’re going to have to go old school.” 

Mike clapped his hands together. “Right. I’ll get right on planning for death and misery.”

Tony relished his own challenge. “I guess I need to know how the Russians knew where to find us. I’m also guessing I do have your permission to be nosy and rude.”   
  
“You go right ahead,” Tom assured him. “You just find out who the hell has loose lips and why.”   


Tony was reminded of the world war two saying,  _ Loose lips sink ships.  _ He just hoped that it wasn’t ominous - They could do with a bit of good luck. 

  
  



	5. Breaking the News

Tony could feel the unease running through the crew. They’d all assembled on the top deck at the behest of their captain. There were rumours floating around but they knew that soon enough they’d get some answers. 

Tony kind of felt sorry for the sucker punch that was coming. The only ones currently aware of the world chaos was Tom, Mike, himself, Dr Scott and her assistant Quincy. They’d joined the crew on the deck because as they moved forward - all members would need to fold together if they were going to be successful.

“When we came to the Arctic, we came to prove we were the best Naval crew in the United States. Our tests showed that you proved what I already knew - we’re the best of the best. What I have to tell you has just come to light in the last twenty-four hours. I know there will be shocks, I know you will be horrified. But remember this crew is your family and we will support each other.”

Tony listened to the words and realised that just maybe, despite all the crap they were having to deal with, he could find something he’d been missing for a long time. 

“The world has been battling a horrendous fatal virus. When we left Norfolk the virus hadn’t affected many people but during our radio silence, it has ravaged the world. Eighty percent of the world has already been infected and things back home are chaotic.”   
  
He paused to let people have a moment to comprehend what he’d said. It had taken him a while to consider the ramifications. He spoke as gently as he could. “Now, I wish I could tell you news about your families, I have two kids myself but I don’t know their fate. We will do all we can to find out but we have a mission.”   


Tom faced each and every one of the crew so they could see his belief. “For all the death, there is hope. On board this ship we may just hold the necessary components to create a cure. It’s why the Russians attacked us, and why others may come at us as well.”

Hope, it turned out, ran as quickly through a crowd as fear, at least, that’s what it looked like to Tony. 

Tom wasn’t done. He let the crew know what they were intending. He wasn’t going to ask them to make a sacrifice without knowing why they needed to do it. “Now. You’re aware that we are low on supplies but the reports from back home suggest that refuelling back in the States would be  _ unwise.  _ The plan is to head to the French refuelling station to make sure that we will **prevail** . _ ”  _

The mass salutes and looks of pride told Tom that while there were many things to worry about - mutiny wasn’t going to be one of them.

~*~

Tony was skulking around the ship again. It was what he did and thankfully, due to his role, it was expected. He kept coming back to Dr Scott and Quincy. The communications had been checked by Slattery and no one had used the official equipment to contact anyone, especially not the Russians.

Still, that was not the only communication device on the ship. He was aware of the one Dr Scott had. The only trouble was - which one of them was the one to contact the Russians. He’d read through the files back in his office and his gut said it was the assistant. He had leverage in his family that could be used against him, and a record of going against instructions if he believed it was the greater good. 

There was just enough shadow in the bay to stay unobserved. The science speak was something he was sure Abby would have followed or at least known about. It wasn’t what he needed to know. 

The effort to make the cure was clearly straining the scientist. She was stressed and snappy but if the Captain had just told him that he needed to save the world - he was sure he wouldn’t have an even temper.

The argument died with Dr Scott storming out. Quincy, though, looked around the bay like he was checking to see if he was alone. 

_ Eureka.  _

Tony ended his recording to capture the evidence of what he was fairly certain was going to show him their mole. Huh, it turns out that Russian really did flow off the tongue. He let himself capture the whole conversation before disappearing into the shadows. 

Captain Chandler’s Russian was far better than his so he could translate it. 

~*~

Tony went up to the bridge hoping to find the XO or the Captain on top for the shift. It was the alpha shift so it should be the case. 

“Howdy, Agent DiNozzo, what can I do for you?”    
  
Tony smiled at the jovial greeting from Slattery - the only time they were formal was on shift. “I need to talk to you about a potential hunt.”   
  
“You know us, southern boys ... we love us a good hunt. Step this way. Lieutenant, you have the bridge.”

They didn’t waste any time and went to see Captain Chandler. “What’s up, Mike?”   
  
Tony was the one to answer. “Turns out you’re not the only Russian speaker on board.” To back up his statement he pressed play. The voice of Quincy speaking into a phone was very telling.

“So he’s our leak?”   
  
Tony nodded. “It would appear that way.”   
  
Tom clamped down on the urge to throw the bastard in the brig immediately. There was an advantage in a mole but they couldn’t know they’d been discovered if they were going to play that game. “This stays between us, and his communication privileges are to be monitored. Closely.”

Their plans were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Sir, we’ve found a ship but .... well you need to see it to believe it.”

~*~

Tony had seen many cruise ships in his life. Hell, he’d been on a few himself. What he’d never seen was one that had no visible life on it. It wasn’t cruising either, it was drifting in the open water.

“We can’t raise anyone on board?” Tony asked but he already guessed the answer.   
  
Chandler sighed as he shook his head. “If the virus attacked the ship, it would rip through it with no respite.”   
  
Scott nodded. “Yes, I’m afraid it would. I know it’s risky but if I could get some samples of blood it could be highly advantageous to working on the cure.”   
  
Slattery needed to understand the reasoning. “Why?”   
  
He knew Tom, the man wouldn’t say no but he needed greater detail to understand the cost compared to the benefit before he’d risk his crew’s life.    
  
“The virus, in the months we’ve been in the Arctic, may have adapted and learned new tricks.”   
  
Tom pursed his lips and let them know his thinking. “There will be a ten-person team. We need fuel, any food and Dr Scott - you can look for relevant medical supplies.”   
  
“Who do you want on the teams?” Slattery asked. 

Tom nodded. “You will stay here as the ship can’t be without both of us.”   
  
“You know it should be the XO leaving the ship, right?” Slattery reminded him. 

Tony watched as Tom’s smirk grew. “Probably, but I’m not going to change my mind.”

Tony took a deep breath and stowed his own fears. “I’m familiar with the protocols for virus outbreaks.”   
  
Dr Scott looked grateful. “You have medic training, correct?”    
  
Tony nodded. “I worked on the front lines too long not to ask for it.” What he hadn't shared was after Kate's death he wanted to try and claim back some control.   
  
She took a steady breath. “That’s perfect.”   
  
Tom looked at him, looking apprehensive. “You going to be okay with this?”    
  
Tony shrugged. “I’m alive and I’ve survived the Plague. It should be useful. Let’s just hope there are no big blue lights.”

She had a dawning realisation and sympathy. “Well, you have strength on your side, Agent DiNozzo.”   
  
Tony snorted. “Don’t tell anyone. I like to keep a few secrets.”   
  
She was sure there was more than a few secrets but she was of an opinion that everyone was entitled to a few - if it didn’t endanger them. She’d hated keeping the secret but she’d followed the orders of her superiors until everything had fallen apart.   


Chandler knew the best way for this to work. “So we three will head towards the infirmary and/or the triage area. Master Chief, you’ll take your team and find us some fuel. The Nathan James cannot run on fumes. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Green and his team will be finding us any salvageable food.”

Scott thought about it, trying to think of what would be safe to pick, knowing that the more information they had the better. “It would need to be sealed and something that has not already been exposed to the air.”

~*~ 

Ten men and women were being briefed before they’d be stepping onto the speedboats ready to transport them over to the stricken cruise ship. 

Dr Scott had given an in-depth analysis and stressed the importance of keeping on the full protective suit. This virus was nasty as it could survive in oxygen and the air. If you touch an infected area then you would be dead within a week in a very painful way. She’d chosen to describe it in detail, hoping to scare them into a good protocol. She’d been annoyed not to have Quincy with her but there was no way Tom was letting a suspected traitor anywhere near the live virus where he could cause huge issues.

“How do you do this so easily?”    


Tony turned to face the young soldier. “Well, I have practice. It turns out when the Navy had any suspected viral outbreak ... I was sent in.”

“Why you?”    
  
Tony had quietly spoken to Tom about the pros and the cons of sharing his medical history. Still, seeing the scared look in the young kid’s eyes - there was no choice at all. “I survived a weaponised version of the pneumonic plague so NCIS figured I’d probably be okay.”   
  
The others looked at him in shock and awe. Tom had a fond grin, and Dr Scott, a knowing smile. Tony didn’t show any nervousness at the stares. He just boldly asked. “What. Do I have something on my face?”    
  
“No, just an incredible luck ... I think I want to stand next to you.”

“Sorry, Wilkins, I’m with Dr Scott and the Captain on virus information. You’ll have to make your own luck.”

Sadly, the time for levity was over as the two teams had arrived at the boarding areas of the ship. They all had communicators in their ear for quick messages. Tom had one last message. “Good luck and godspeed. We get in, and we get out. Don’t be brave or stupid. This is a long slog - not a quick fight. I want all of us returning to the ship in the same state of health that we leave it.”

_ Only wishes weren’t real and they had no idea about the horrors about to face them.  _

 


	6. The Plague Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Canonical canon death from 1x1 of Last Ship. This chapter describes the aftermath of the virus that has spread across the globe ... if this is a trigger please avoid. 
> 
>  
> 
> Although their is some comfort after the angsty first half.

The teams made it to the top deck of the cruise ship without meeting a soul. It was part of the problem. There should be someone, but there was absolutely nothing. Tony had been on more than a few cruises and even when it was calm, it was never silent. Right now, as they looked around all they could hear was the sound of the ship running idle - and automatic lights keeping things functional. 

_ It was beyond freaky.  _

Tony thought about the cruises he’d been on and pointed to a specific door. “The ballroom is through here.”

“The infirmary is that way.” Dr Scott reminded them with some confusion. She’d studied the schematic before they’d come aboard, wanting to be as efficient as possible. Well, in truth, she wanted to be on the cruise ship for as little time as possible. They’d taken precautionary steps with the hazmat suits but the best prevention was to be out of the affected areas.

Tom saw Tony’s point and explained to the scientist. “The infirmary would be unable to cope with the whole ship being sick. In such situations, the ship would find the greatest space that could be adapted.”   
  
“The Ballroom it is, then.” Dr Scott agreed, mentally preparing herself for what they’d see. She’d seen it, unlike the others, and knew just how horrific the after-effects of the virus could be. It was like the worst effects of flu and ebola mixed together and made it even more potent.  “This is unlikely to be pleasant,” she warned.

Tom nodded but he was under no illusions. “Never is.”   
  
Tony agreed with Tom. “I’ll be honest, I’ve seen so many bodies that you learn to repress or go mad.”   
It made sense. Tony wasn’t saying that it wouldn’t affect him because that would make him a psychopath but constant exposure allowed one to build up defence mechanisms. 

“We’re running out of alcohol.” Scott reminded them with a dark humour of one who’d seen too many horrors. 

Tony snorted because that wasn’t a problem for the inquisitive. “Oh, get me the ingredients and I can make a still. Advantages of living in a Frat house - you learned to be resourceful.”   
  
“I like resourcefulness.” She added as she steeled herself to enter the ballroom.

Tony snorted but subtly redirected her teasing to the man she should focus on. “I know you keep getting friendly with Mike.”   
  
Tom smirked because he’d seen that as well. “I’ve noticed that too,” he took a deep breath. “You’d do well together, considering the only one he could seek companionship with is Tony and well, Tony doesn’t have the right parts.”   
  
“Hey, I’m everyone’s type.”   
  
Rachel chuckled but she’d seen the flash of jealousy in the captain’s eyes when she teased Tony. “Quite. Now let’s get this done. I don’t want to be on this death trap any longer than we have to be.”   
  
It was sensible and the doors opened to rows and rows of beds. There were bodies in all varying states of decomposition. It was just as horrific as they feared. Tom and Tony stood as sentinels as the scientists looked over the rows and rows of victims. 

They all heard the gasp and whipped their heads over to where the sound had come from. There was someone alive! Although to call them alive was perhaps an exaggeration. He’d been left with a drip in his arm feeding him the nutrients to stay alive but was too weak to do anything. It was clear from the mottled skin and bloodshot eyes that the man was not long for this world. The drip was prolonging an inevitable demise.

Tony spoke softly. “Doctor, what do we need?”    
  
She got down to action, handing Tony the needles she would need to be passed with brusque instructions. Tom kept guard over him but it was clear that the only danger in here was the Grim Reaper. As long as they stayed in their protective suits they wouldn’t have to battle with the Reaper themselves. Scott had taken her samples and then pushed a final liquid into his drip. She begged the Captain to let go and rest. 

Tom needed to check in with his crew and called into his radio. “Report.”   
  
“Fuel is being transported. It’s not A-Grade but it will get us over the Atlantic,” his master chief declared. So, not perfect but that meant that they wouldn’t be dead in the water. Tom would take that for a small victory.

Tom had to smile because he was so glad he’d managed to keep Master Chief Jeter. “Good to know. Lt Green?”   
  
The reply was not so promising. “We’ve ransacked the supplies but we have a situation developing. We need you here, Sir. ASAP.”

Tom sighed because he could guess what it would be. There was only one thing that could have one of his highly trained men freaked. “We’re on our way.”   
  
Dr Scott was finishing up and they’d safely packed the blood samples away. He had to ask the question when there was only the three of them. “Is there any cure?”   
  
Scott shook her head. “No, and the risk of infection is exceptionally high if we take him back to the Nathan James. All you will ensure is a repeat of what you see right here.” It was harsh but in amidst the death and decay, it was an abrupt and sobering reminder of the reality of what faced them. 

Tom hissed, this was one of his crew. Tony touched his arm in silent sympathy. “We do what Dr Scott did for the Captain. It is the only thing we can do.”

Tom nodded, and they ran to the ex-fill point. Their suspicions were confirmed as Lt Greens, second for his mountain warfare team, was lying with his mask off looking resigned to a horrible fate. 

Tom bent down, mask still on, but his crewmember, Franz, deserved to have his last words heard. Tom could do that much for him. “You have a choice.”   
  
The man looked rueful and scared. “Go, get out of here but leave me my sidearm.”   
  
Tom nodded. He stood up to full height and saluted the crewmember giving the best bit of respect he could give. The other members of the party, seeing the look in their stricken crewmember’s eyes, followed suit. Even Tony and Rachel. It was the least they could do. 

Franz returned the salute and stayed strong as he watched the other people leave on the boat. The idea didn’t sit right with any of them but this was the new world order, an accident or just pure bad luck would see you dead. 

The gunshot could still be heard on the ocean as they made a sombre journey back to the Nathan James.

~*~

It had been two weeks, and the memorial had been held, now the ship was repaired and running again. The days were blending into one. The routines on the ship had adapted to their new world order. Tony was tracking and keeping an eye on Quincy. They needed to know what the Russian admiral had on the man that would cause him to endanger the crew.

It was late now and Quincy had retired for the evening so Tony decided to enjoy what was left of his evening. His plan was to see if Tom wanted some company.

“Come in.”

Tony was tentative as he knew Tom had been running on fumes since the plague ship. He was hoping he could encourage the man to relax and unwind. He couldn’t imagine having all the burdens of the Nathan James and the world potentially on his shoulders.

“Tom?” Tony looked at the nervous Captain and frowned because there was no reason for it. The two men had been talking daily and on more than the current state of affairs.

“What’s the matter? Is Dr Scott okay? I thought she and Mike were on a date.”

Tony chuckled because that had been one of the odder pairings that had developed in the last week but they seemed to work. It seemed that the trip had made several of them realise that time was short and Dr Scott had wasted no time in asking the XO out.  Tony was glad because everyone deserved some happiness in this new world. “Everyone is fine.”

Tom took a deep breath and his plans changed in a second. “Excellent, I thought you might like a chance to unwind and enjoy the last bottle of good booze with me.”

Tom was off duty and the watch guard was their third in command. He’d been thinking about the Agent Afloat a lot since he’d come on board, as Mike was so helpful in pointing out.

“What’s the game?” Tony asked, loving any football game.

Tom answered. “Navy vs Army. You can give me the critical review.”

Tony huffed. “I hate sloppy play.”

Nothing much was said as the two men watched the first quarter. Tony groaned seeing the pathetic trick play of a fake punt. It was so bad that it was comical. 

“Oh, come on.”

“They had to try something new. We’re going to lose badly.” Tom teased him. Although, he didn’t have Tony’s background and he knew it was a bad option. 

Tony turned to face him. “No. From that far back, you punt and make sure your defence is prepared to stop a rot.”   
  
“What about if they need to shake things up?” Tom asked him. He wanted to test waters but he’d been married for a long time and up until not too long ago trying to chase a man would have seen him drummed out of service. 

Tony understood then they were no longer talking about the game. “You check the rules with the team, and you put your best foot forward hoping not to make a mistake but a quarterback always has to communicate with his team.”   
  
Tom’s eyes lit up. “Good to know. We have terrible timing.”   
  
Tony slid closer, not believing that they might be doing something to relieve their tension. He’d noticed it from the get-go but he wanted Tom to be the one to make a move. “Talk to me, Tom.”

“You know you’ve kept me sane this past week.” Tom confessed.

Tony had a soft smile on his face. He’d heard what he hoped he might hear eventually. “Funny, I was thinking how glad I was to meet you.”

Tom snickered, trying to lighten the tension. “You sure? You seemed disgruntled not to be on the Seahawk when you first boarded.” He teased. “You sure you didn’t want Captain Owens?”

Tony shook his head. “Nah, it’s not any Navy Captain,” his easy grin, turning flirty, “just one.”

“Is that right?” Tom replied moving in closer.

Tony leaned in closer. “Can I offer evidence?”

Tom’s face was so close he could feel the ghost of his breath. “Go right ahead.”

The kiss was everything they’d hoped and fantasised about. Tony only reluctantly broke the kiss when oxygen became an issue.

The world was still in chaos but the pair were happy to trade kisses and just revel in simple human intimacy. They’d go no further as now was not the time but they’d taken that first step and that was all that mattered. They’d not rush something so important and there were still too many distractions. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Cuban Nights

The ship was running as smoothly as it could be considering the change to their worldview. Tom was incredibly proud of his crew but it didn’t change certain facts. The ship needed more supplies, and as much as they wished it so - you couldn’t stay at sea forever. It just wasn’t practical. The ship needed fuel and the crew needed food.

Hence the morning briefing session which, at the moment, was Chandler, Slattery, Lt Green, Tony and Lt Granderson as well as the Master Chief. They were the key personnel for the boat and from them, all assignments could filter down to the rest of the crew. 

Tom was the one to say what they were all thinking. “We need food and fuel.”   
  
“And where do we get that without going inland?” Slattery asked. He wasn’t being difficult, he was trying to see that their plan had minimal risk. Well, more like an acceptable risk. He was also aware that the minute they started to make incursions onto land, some of the crew would want to risk searching for their families. 

Granderson looked at the map, she looked on the maps as a trained navigator. She didn’t see a lot of good options so suggested. “We could head for Norfolk.” She didn’t bother to hide her hope, as it would be nice to go home even if it was just the fringe of the United States.

Tom shook his head, he’d thought about it but it was too risky. The minute the crisis broke the military bases would have been centres for controlling information and coordination. He believed that they would have been epicentres of the disease, unfortunately. The communique from the President in the bunker suggested just the same. He let the team know what he was thinking. “I was thinking the unmanned food and refuelling station in Cuba.”

Tony knew where that was and what he was implying. “You mean Gitmo, don’t you?” He hated that place - he’d gone there to interview prisoners a couple of times but it had never sat right with him. He knew the place was a reaction to the modern world and the politicians' response to the rising threat of terrorism.    
  
Tom nodded as there was no point in hiding that fact from his crew, they were too smart. He did explain why he thought it would be worth the risk. “It’s remote and has big stores of pretty much every supply you can think of and I figure if we’re smart we can kill two birds with one stone.”   


Slattery could see the manic grin of a man with a plan. Plus, he’d worked too long with Tom not to have seen that look before. He just hoped this wasn’t going to be one of his crazier moves, the last one meant he couldn’t shift the smell of smoke for two weeks. “Share your devious plan with the rest of us, Captain.”   
  
“We know that Quincy is in contact with the Russians thanks to Agent DiNozzo. And we’ve been limiting what Dr Scott is sharing with him but he is definitely going to share that we’re headed towards Cuba.”   
  
“And what trap are you going to have ready in waiting?” the leader of his mountain warfare group asked.    
  
Tom point at the bay-like entrance into the cove. He pointed at it on the map before asking his man.  “Think you can rustle me up a mine net?”   
  
Danny Green loved a challenge. Plus, he did adore making things go bang. “Oh yeah. How long do we have?”    
  
“How long will it take us to get to Gitmo?” Chandler asked Granderson knowing she’d be able to do the math quickest. 

“At this distance, we’re talking about three days without taxing the reserves, two if we push it.” She remarked. She was already figuring out how she would juggle the schedules and the tasks for her crewman. It was one of the reasons the Nathan James worked so well. All the crew had their roles and were trusted to fulfil their responsibilities. If they didn’t know how to do something - it was their duty to ask their CO, otherwise, they should get on with their job.

Tom smirked. “Then you have your window.” 

“Anything else?” Granderson queried. 

Tom shook his head. “No. Thank you, Master Chief, Lieutenants.”   
  
Mike and Tony waited behind. Tony guessed why they were being kept in the wardroom, “We’re setting a mole trap?”    
  
“Sort of,” Tom explained without being clear. “Only I am done being subtle.”   
  


~*~

Tony was the one to start it. He stepped into the area where the lab was and he’d picked a time he knew Rachel would not be present. The last thing he or Tom wanted was for there to be collateral in their taking Quincy down. After all, desperate people could do crazy things. Tony was visible and Tom was standing in the shadows, ready to act.

Tony asked the question calmly, all things considered. “Tell me, what would make an American try and risk the life of every man and women on the ship?”   
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Quincy tried to deflect. He’d frozen over his sample having gone tense. This was the act of a guilty man, not an innocently accused man. 

Tony’s snort was full of derision. “You mean you speak Russian into your phone for no reason?”    
  
“That is not funny.” The assistant said, alarmed. “I could be in trouble if you spread those lies.”   
  
Wow. Tony figured he must have thought them all clueless. No, the guy was relying on the fact he was seen as the meek lab assistant. What Tony couldn’t figure out was:- was it deliberate, or if leverage was being applied to him. 

Tom stepped out of the shadows to up the ante. “You’re right about that. Now, I’m giving you one opportunity to tell me the truth before I drag your ass to the brig.”   
  
“Get your men to do it.” Tony offered as if Tom shouldn’t waste his time doing it personally.    
  
“True, I shouldn’t dirty the uniform.” Tom agreed. “Now, what the hell is going on in your mind, Quincy?”   


Quincy was pale, and he was terrified. His ruse had been discovered. He didn’t know what to do now. It would be his fault that his whole family would be dead soon. All in the name of scientific curiosity - he’d been so naive. This burden had been tearing him apart and he now had no choice but to share it and hope for a fairytale ending. The only trouble was he was fresh out of belief. “They want Rachel, and they want the cure.”   
  
“We don’t have the cure yet,” Tom didn’t get it. After all, Quincy worked closely with her. He would know that most of all. He was sure of one thing. “And they are not getting the Doc.” Tom knew that if there was a hope for the cure it lay with Dr Scott. There was no way he was surrendering her to Russians. 

“Yeah, I mean Mike will pout and we’ll all die eventually and I’ve had the plague and I’m not keen on getting this new one.” Tony sassed, aggravated that the man had not come to them sooner. Plans could not be made if they were in the dark.    
  
Quincy snorted. “We think you’d survive it anyway.”

Tony absorbed that fact but still, “I think I won’t try to put that to the test if I can help it.”   


Chandler agreed with that assessment. It was good to know but he was not the type to run on hope, he preferred stone cold facts. “You will tell us everything we want to know. And just maybe, we can get your family out from the Russians but you will be watched, your movements restricted and if I even think you’re betraying my crew again I will be leaving you in Guantanamo Bay to fend for yourself. Am I clear?” 

~*~   
  
Slattery and Dr Scott were called to the Wardroom to have an update on what Quincy had confessed to them. 

“So they have Kelly, and his daughter?” She asked in distress. 

Tom had to ask gently. “So it could be true?”    
  
Rachel shrugged because she didn’t know what was true or false at the moment. Her whole world had been reduced down to trying to find a cure for the virus. She had a breakthrough with finding the primordial strain in the Arctic. She had the origin strand of the virus. “Yes, it could be.”   
She let her mind run through the two weeks before they’d even come to the Nathan James. Things had been so frantic amongst the medical population - they all knew this was going to be bad but politics had reared its ugly head. The governments of the top scientists had started to suggest, and then outright order that they couldn’t share their knowledge. 

To a scientist, it would be unthinkable, especially when in the pursuit of a cure. She knew that Quincy had ties to Russians through his research. She could see him naively reaching out for help - and getting taken by surprise. 

She’d thought about it but had been leery. The Russians were one of the nations at the forefront of black biochemistry, or, the weaponising of viruses. There had been a few Ebola victim bodies that had gone missing and ended up around the mountains of Russia. “It is more than possible. Did he say who exactly has his family?”   
  
“An Admiral by the name of Ruskov.”   
  
Rachel didn’t know the name in medical circles - so if that was the case, “I wonder who his pet scientist is,” she mused.

Tony seized on the question. “Why do you feel that would matter?”    


She sighed, “Because I’ve done an analysis of the blood from the plague ship and compared it to the samples from Egypt at the beginning of the outbreak, something has changed in the virus.”   


“What?”   
  
She knew she had to explain this properly. “Viruses are problematic, they change up on a daily basis. They also replicate out of control in a suitable environment and eventually burn up. It makes finding a vaccine or a cure difficult. You may lock onto one version that would work and by the time you’ve synthesised the cure, the virus has adapted just enough to survive and continue to work through the supposed vaccine.”   
  
Tom knew the theory. “Like why we can’t cure the flu but have the yearly jab?”   
  
“Yes, that’s right.” She was impressed because most people just got frustrated that they couldn’t cure it yet.

“So what’s the change?” Tony asked, having a feeling he knew that what it might be.

She didn’t want to say it but there was no point in being reticent at this point. “Someone has added a stabilising agent. The virus is no longer out of control but that means it was turned into a weapon and let’s just say the majority of the leading experts who could do that are ...”   
  
“Russian.” Slattery finished 

She had a wry grin because dark humour was becoming her daily setting to survive recently. “In one.”

“So our stalkers may be responsible for the world plague?” Chandler surmised. 

She nodded. “It is entirely possible, yes.”   
  
“That’s just perfect. They opened up Pandora’s box only they never thought to have a cure!”


End file.
